With This Ring
by Bardlover
Summary: Oneshot sequel to Easy. Could be read alone, I suppose. RWHG. They finally get married!


With This Ring

Disclaimer: Nope, not JKR. Just a poor college student that's addicted to HP fan fiction.

A/N: THIS IS A ONE-SHOT SEQUEL TO MY 45 CHAPTER RON/HERMIONE STORY EASY. I suppose it could be read separately, but you might be confused.

* * *

Hermione Granger was nervous. She was as crazy as she'd been before O.W.L.s, stressing out and about to pull her hair out. But she wasn't studying or trying to memorize the seven uses for dragon's blood that Albus Dumbledore had discovered. No, she was attempting to get ready for her wedding.

Weddings are supposed to be happy occasions, but when one is about to marry a Weasley, one has to deal with the whole family. Ginny, who had always been Hermione's closest female friend, was becoming worthy of her mother.

"Hermione! Where is your something blue? You HAVE to have it!"

Hermione sighed. She pointed to the bracelet on her right hand. "Right here, Ginny."

"Your something old?"

"My mother's locket."

"New?"

"The dress."

"It can't be the dress!" Ginny huffed. "That's something completely different!"

"No. It works. My mother used her wedding dress."

Ginny was not completely appeased. She mumbled something that sounded like "daft muggles" underneath her breath.

"Do you have a galleon in your shoe?"

"Yes, Ginny. Now can I do my make up in peace?"

Ginny made a face. "Fine. I'll go see what Harry is doing with the twins. Knowing them, he's tied up to a chair." She slammed the door behind her.

"Sure, Ginny. Just to make sure he's watching the twins. You aren't fooling anyone."

It had become apparent to everyone that Ginny and Harry were close to reconciling. It was a needed change, good for Harry, but wonderful for Ginny. Maybe before too much longer they'd have another wedding…

"How's the bride?" an unfamiliar voice asked as the door opened.

Hermione spun around to face Alicia Spinnet. "Oh, hello, Alicia. How are you?"

Alicia shrugged. "I wish I were in your position, quite frankly. But that's George for you."

Hermione walked over to the woman and hugged her tightly. "It'll be okay in the end, Alicia. All of the men I've ever known that are worth having have to be difficult."

"Oh, he's being too damn noble for his own good," Tonks' voice replied, coming from behind them. She entered the room. "I should know all about that." She eyed Alicia. "Just make sure he knows that you won't give up on him." She paused. "It also helps to mention that you're more miserable without his sorry ass than if you had to support him."

Alicia smiled. "Thank you both."

Tonks turned to the young woman in the wedding dress. "Very pretty, Hermione. You'll make Ron forget everything he wants to say."

Hermione grinned. "I hope so. It's my favorite expression."

"Or when he was opening and closing his face like a fish at the Yule Ball?" Alicia laughed.

Hermione grinned. "Harry says he later swore I completely missed the point."

"Men," all three women said together.

Tonks kissed Hermione on the cheek. "I just came by to make sure that Molly, Jr. wasn't terrorizing you. Or that you weren't too nervous."

"No, I'm not nervous. Just…excited."

"Good. That means he's nervous."

Hermione chuckled. "I bet. I wonder what he's up to right now?"

88888888888888888

The said Ronald Weasley was currently pacing around the room, muttering an assortment of curses under his breath.

"Ron, it'll be fine," his father reassured him. "You won't forget what to say. After all, you just repeat after the minister."

"I don't know, Dad. You're giving Ron a lot of credit," Fred joked.

Ron shot him a look. "Don't. Not today."

"Sorry!" Fred cried, throwing his hands up. "I'm just trying to break the tension."

"Well, be nicer about it," George sighed. "No one wants to hear it."

Fred eyed his twin. "Wow, you're depressed. Why don't you just settle down and marry Alicia?"

"Fred!" George, Ron, and Mr. Weasley all yelled at the same time.

"Sorry! But he really should. She told me she wants to marry him and have his babies. And he fancies her—what's the problem."

"It's not your place to say," Mr. Weasley warned.

"That's rich coming from the guy who can't get his girl back from his best friend!"

"If I had my wand, I'd hex you for that!"

Ron stepped between the feuding twins. "Listen, guys, can this wait? Today is supposed to be about me marrying the love of my life."

Fred and George sighed. "Okay," Fred said. "I apologize for being petty. I know this is an important day for you."

"Yeah," George agreed. "Wait, Fred! You owe me a galleon!"

Fred looked flabbergasted. "What? Why?"

George grinned. "You and I had a bet over whether or not Ron and Hermione would ever shag. I won."

"Well, you owe me a galleon for saying they'd never get married."

"Shite. Now we're even. I wanted a galleon."

"YOU BET ON ME?" Ron cried.

"No," Fred replied evenly. "We bet on you and Hermione."

Ron frowned. "Bloody tossers." He turned to his father. "What do I do?"

His father smiled. "Just marry her while you have the chance. You won't regret it."

"I know that!"

Mr. Weasley frowned. "Oh. Well, just repeat what the minister says."

KNOCK! "Hey, Ron, they need you now!" Harry's voice called.

Ron opened the door. "So it's time?"

Harry nodded and patted his friend on the back. "I always knew I'd be the best man at your wedding one day." He looked around. "Where's Lupin?"

"It was a full moon last night, according to Tonks," Ron muttered. "I got told off for that one."

"Was it really?" George asked. "Or did she just wear him out?"

"Eww!" Harry cried, hitting George in the shoulder. "I don't want to think about Professor Lupin and Tonks like that."

"Well, I don't want to think about Ron and Hermione like that," Fred chipped in. "But since both couples have a couple of kids each, we know it happens."

"Well, Lupin and Tonks have three if you count the one she's expecting," Ron corrected.

"Really? No wonder she wore him out. Pregnant women are supposed to be randy as hell," Fred laughed.

"Fred!" Harry cried.

"Well, it's true," Mr. Weasley put in.

Four jaws dropped simultaneously. "Dad!" Three of the four cried after the shock had passed.

"Well, I would know, wouldn't I?" He pushed Ron towards the door. "Come on, the groom is needed."

Ron followed his father, ending up at the front of the room before he realized it, finding himself beside the minister.

"There you go, son. Now I have to go get the bride. I have the honor of giving her away, seeing as her father isn't here to do it."

Ron stood by the minister in silence. "Breathe, just breathe," he finally told himself.

"That's always good advice," the minister concurred.

Finally, the music started. Harry, Ron's best man, led Ginny, Hermione's maid of honor, down the aisle. Then came the part everyone was looking forward to.

Molly and Jane running down the aisle, throwing flower petals above their heads and screaming with delight.

"Look, Daddy!" Jane squealed. "I got a new dress!"

He smiled at his daughter. "I see that. It looks very nice."

"Not as nice as Mummy," Molly replied. "She's pwetty."

"Come here, girls," Ginny said softly, "so your mum can come."

Jane and Molly scurried over to their aunt. "You look pwetty too," Molly whispered.

"Thank you," Ginny beamed.

Then the familiar music played, and the doors opened.

And Ron lost every coherent thought in his head.

Hermione looked beautiful. Her hair was up, but she had allowed a few strands to fall out and curl around her face. The dress wasn't white (she had told him that since they had children, she wouldn't be fooling anyone), but a beautiful color Ron had to classify as off-white. (Ginny would have said beige.) It wasn't revealing in the classical sense, but hugged all her delicious curves, the secrets of which Ron knew so well. It was modest, without a train or a big poofy skirt, but ended at her ankle and had a simple bodice at the top. She was amazing. And she was about to be his. Shite. And he was about to be hers.

Before he knew it, his father had lead Hermione up to the minister.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

Hermione lost track of what was being said. She was finally going to marry Ron. She had dreamed of this day for years. Then Viktor, Lavender, Voldemort, and life got in the way. She was really about to marry Ron!

"Therefore if any man can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

Everyone seemed to hold their breaths for a brief moment. Finally, Fred piped up. "They should have gotten hitched years ago. No one's going to complain! Just get on with it."

Everyone laughed.

The minister smiled. "Okay, okay. Ronald Bilius, wilt thou have this woman, Hermione Jane, to be thy lawfully wedded wife, to live together according to God's law in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only to her, so long as ye both shall live?"

Ron looked into Hermione's big brown eyes. "I will."

"Hermione Jane, will thou have this man, Ronald Bilius, to by thy lawfully wedded husband, to live together according to God's law in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou obey him, and serve him, love, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only to him, so long as ye both shall live?"

Hermione looked into Ron's familiar blue eyes. "I will."

"Who giveth this woman to be married to this man?" the minister asked.

"I do," Mr. Weasley answered, handing over Hermione's right hand to the minister.

Ron was only then allowed to touch Hermione, and then only by her right hand. "Ron, repeat after me…"

Hermione lost the minister's voice and only heard Ron say the most romantic things she'd ever heard him utter. It didn't matter if he was being prompted. He was saying them to her. _Her._

"I, Ronald, take thee, Hermione, to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse: for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health; to love and cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy law; and thereto I give thee my troth."

Then it was her turn. "I, Hermione, take thee, Ronald, to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth."

Hermione watched as Harry passed Ron her ring. She looked at the simple golden band as the minister blessed it, thinking of what it symbolized: a long love that was finally being confirmed before everyone. Finally.

Ron took her left hand and put the ring on her fourth finger. "With this ring, I thee wed; with my body, I thee honour; and all my worldly goods with thee I share: In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

The minister smiled. "What God has joined, let no man turn asunder." He turned to Ron. "You may now kiss the bride."

And so he did, to much whooping and hollering from their friends, their family, and their children.

"I love you, Mione," he whispered as they broke away.

"I love you too, Ron. And I'll never stop."

El Fin

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay in writing this. Life has been stressful lately, between figuring out my schedule for the fall, taking the Spanish Clep exam, and writing papers for my various English classes. Also, I have to do a group project with someone, and she's been sick with seizures and coughing up blood. Please pray/think about Amber right now.

Thanks to my beta jwoods471, who is probably not thrilled that this is so long, but probably is glad that it is mostly dialogue. Go read her stories that I'm too lazy to list.


End file.
